


The Scent of You

by SPowell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Morgana's POV, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana learns that as a stipulation of Igraine's being able to have a child, not only was her life taken, but her son was made an Alpha male. This is why they are searching for his Omega while he tries to escape the room Uther has locked him in.</p><p>Disclaimer: I make no profit from this endeavor. The characters belong to BBC and Shine, along with legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of You

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at both canon time-period and alpha/omega. This is canon alternate universe. It may suck. Also, my title is awful. I just couldn't think of one!  
> 

Morgana looked over the parapet to the east where the rising sun just touched the fields, setting them ablaze. There was no sign of life other than Sir Percival, who stood watch just past the gate, the other guards having moved out of her line of sight. She allowed her eyes to linger on him a moment before looking farther on. There was no sign of Gwen, or Sir Leon.  She’d sent them hours earlier to Cenred’s territory, while inside the castle her cousin beat himself against the walls of the small room where he was confined.

When Arthur had awakened that morning, he was not the calm, dignified prince that had gone to bed the night before after dining with his father and cousin. Rather, the man that exited the prince’s chambers more resembled a crazed animal tearing the castle apart, as though looking for something. Or someone.  

Morgana had immediately known what was wrong, for the witch Nimueh had told her what had happened on the day of Arthur’s birth and Igraine’s death. But Uther had no idea. It had taken all the knights in a combined effort to restrain Arthur, and after the prince had ranted and raved at the king to let him go, insisting that he needed to ride east, instinctively knowing his Omega waited in that direction, Uther had his son locked in a windowless room where he now threw his body against the door and yelled until his voice was hoarse.

Morgana had immediately tried to explain to Uther what was wrong with her cousin, but it had taken Uther’s trusted physician Gaius’s agreement with Morgana to convince Uther, for Uther never completely trusted Morgana. She knew this was because she had magic. It enraged Morgana, especially since what was happening now was the king’s own fault. For if he hadn’t requested the help of magic to procure a pregnancy for his wife, he wouldn’t have lost Igraine, and he wouldn’t have gained a son who was an Alpha bonded to an Omega warlock. For that had been the price he’d paid for Nimueh’s help, although he was only just finding that out.

“Oh, Uther. You are in for it now,” Morgana whispered.

With one last, longing look to the east, (and maybe a little to Percival, too) Morgana lifted her skirts and walked to the door leading to the inner stairs.

She could hear the pounding on the door getting louder, and hoped her cousin wasn’t doing himself too much physical harm. She worried for Arthur--it wasn’t his fault that he was an Alpha. After all, he was only a pawn in the dangerous game that the King had played. Morgana hurried down the spiral stone staircase, the walls cold beneath the hand she used to steady herself on her descent.

She had been the first to be clued in that Arthur was nearing his Alpha maturity. She’d heard rumor for years from maidens on the serving staff how very large and virile Prince Arthur was, and she hadn’t been surprised, because she knew all Alphas had very large cocks and a voracious appetite for sex. Then recently she’d heard from Gwen that Arthur had been seen visiting Gaius. Gwen didn’t know why, so Morgana had taken it upon herself to find out. The old man hadn’t wanted to tell her—had said it was the prince’s personal business, which had whetted Morgana’s curiosity even more. She’d pestered Gaius unceasingly, until finally she’d just had to tell him the secret she knew from Nimueh. Gaius had chewed on that piece of information for a while before settling down on one of his wooden, rickety chairs and lifting a shaggy brow.

“This all makes some sense, then. Prince Arthur has developed…quite a large knot at the base of his manhood.”

Morgana sat back in her chair. “So. That means he’s become a mature Alpha.”

Gaius nodded. “Yes, I suppose it does.”

They stared at one another for a few moments.

“Tell me, Lady Morgana. Do you happen to know who Prince Arthur’s Omega is?”

“I not only know who he is, I know _what_ he is.”

Gaius’s eyebrow rose impossibly higher.

“He’s a warlock, and his name is Merlin.”

Again silence fell heavily in the room.

“Are you going to tell Arthur that he’s an Alpha?” Morgana asked.

“Why don’t I leave that to you to explain?” Before Morgana could object, Gaius added, “And I will tell the king about it, along with the fact that his Omega is male _and_ a warlock.”

Morgana could hardly argue that she’d gotten the better end of the deal.

And it was only a matter of months after that conversation that Merlin must have come into heat, because only that could have caused Arthur to fly into this rage-lust that sent him searching for his Omega, instinctively knowing he wasn't very far away. The rage part came from being restrained, Morgana knew. If Uther would just let Arthur go, he would ride off, following his instincts until he found Merlin, who Morgana knew from prior investigation, lived with his mother in the tiny village of Ealdor. As it was now, the prince would batter his own body trying to find a way to find his Omega, for it was imperative that they bond. Of course, there was no telling what reception Arthur would get if he charged into Ealdor and threw Merlin onto the ground, fucking him silly. It was perhaps for the better that he was unable to do so.

She found her uncle and Gaius in the throne room, Uther obstinately going over papers and ignoring, or pretending to ignore, the sounds from the next room. At her entrance, Uther looked up.

“Well?” he asked, an imperious frown overlaying the worry that had previously been there. Uther loved his son, and although he was not happy with recent events, he couldn’t stand to see Arthur in the state he was currently in.

“They haven’t yet arrived,” Morgana informed him.

“What could be keeping them?” Uther slammed his hand down on the table, overturning a goblet of water. A servant snatched it up before it drenched all the papers.

“It is a fairly long horse ride with only Sir Leon in attendance, Sire. Perhaps the young man was reluctant to come, and it took some persuasion.” Gaius replied reasonably.

“Why would he be reluctant to do the prince’s bidding?” Uther looked ready to pop several blood vessels.

“To be fair, Sire, the young Omega lives in Cenred’s kingdom, not yours. He is probably frightened.”

Uther crossed his arms over his chest, frowning. “If all you’ve been spouting is true, he should be chomping at the bit to get to his Alpha.”

“He may not believe them when they say they are taking him to his Alpha,” Gaius explained, and Uther’s expression immediately changed to one of fear.

“Do you think he won’t come?” Behind them, Arthur’s muffled shouting became frenzied, although Morgana knew he couldn’t hear them.

“Gwen is very convincing,” Morgana soothed.

Sounds of splintering wood brought Uther to his feet and the three guards at the wall to immediate attention. A crash and a streak past the door, and everyone rushed forward, Gaius tripping on his robes and only saved from falling by Morgana’s hand to his elbow. When Morgana reached the courtyard, Sir Gawaine had Arthur by one arm, and Sir Lancelot had him by the other, but Arthur struggled so hard, they were having trouble holding on.

The laces of Arthur’s white shirt were open, baring his sweaty, heaving chest. His blond hair clung to his head and face, his breaches were damp with perspiration, the thigh muscles beneath them straining as he tried to get away. People crowded to the side, hands over their mouths, unsure what to make of the sight of their prince growling like a crazed animal. The women tittered and sighed—for animalistic or not, Arthur looked positively magnificent, and none could deny it. They watched as he turned right and left, muscles taut and ready to react, pulling at the arms of the two strong knights who fought to restrain him. And there, outlined in his breeches for all of them to see, was the long, thick bulge of his cock.

“Please, Sire, if you would just calm yourself,” Sir Gawaine gritted out as he pulled on Prince Arthur’s arm, struggling to get a grip about the man’s writhing waist.

Lancelot dug his heels into the dirt for purchase, but Arthur still dragged him two feet across the courtyard, Gawaine tripping in their wake.

“They must be near,” Morgana whispered to Gaius.

“Get the people to their houses!” Uther commanded, and the knights obeyed, herding the crowd together and shuffling them off, but it was slow going as they looked over their shoulders, trying to see what was going on. Many of them had ancestors entrenched in the lore of magic and knew all about Alphas and Omegas. They felt for their Prince and what he was going through, and more than anything, they wanted to catch a glimpse of his Omega, for that would tell much about their future ruler. The knights pulled out their swords, however, and urged them along with their sharp points until the streets were empty.

“Percival! Get over here and help us!” Gwaine shouted as his grip on Arthur began to loosen.

Percival was a huge man with arms as wide as the branches of the tree outside Morgana’s window. She secretly liked to watch him bathe in the horses’ trough after jousting practice, the muscles of his back rippling.  She watched as he moved forward and planted himself in front of the prince, blocking his way. Arthur lunged into him, toppling Percival back a few steps, but the knight braced himself. Hoof beats behind them made everyone turn to see a haggard and worried Leon hop off his horse.

Leon bowed to the king, worried eyes skittering to Arthur.

“Did you find him, Sir Leon?” the king asked.

“They are entering through the gates, Sire.”

If Leon’s words hadn’t told them, Arthur’s reaction would have. The prince had finally stilled, his fists clenched in Percival’s shirt, his chin lifted, his eyes wide, nose lifted to the air.

Morgana had expected Arthur to rush the boy, and his calm surprised her. Although on closer inspection, she could see that Arthur was still quite tense, only waiting. Percival had a grip on each of the prince’s shoulders, holding him just in case he decided to lunge at the boy on the horse that now came forward with Gwen beside him. Morgana took a moment to look the Omega over.

He appeared to be perhaps eighteen to Arthur’s twenty-two. He had a head full of black, unruly hair, sharp features, including impossibly high cheek bones, and large blue eyes surrounded by lush, dark lashes. His lips were lush and teeth white and straight. His body seemed to be all gangly limbs and long lines. Nothing exactly to write home about, but there was something fey and magical about him all the same. And he was quite a talented warlock, according to Nimueh.

Morgana felt a rush of excitement at the thought of having one of her own kind in the castle. The only other person she knew with magic was Freya, the dyer’s daughter, and she was too shy to speak more than a few words to Morgana. Then there was always the problem of Uther not liking to talk about magic or having magic spoken about in his presence. Certainly, Merlin being bonded to Arthur would make things interesting.

Morgana watched as Merlin’s eyes fixed upon Arthur, and Arthur barked out, “Percival, stand to the side.”

Percival immediately moved away, and Arthur walked forward, reaching a hand up to help Merlin from his horse while Leon helped Gwen from her mount. Arthur’s body visibly shook, and it was obvious that he used everything in his power to hold himself in check as he stood only inches away from his Omega. Arthur’s nose traveled over Merlin’s face and neck as he pulled in his scent as though he couldn’t get enough of it. Merlin stood trembling, holding himself still as his Alpha scented him out.

“Morgana! Please show Merlin to my chambers,” Arthur suddenly ordered.

Morgana moved forward. Normally she would balk at being ordered about like a servant, but she immediately understood; Arthur did not want any other man to touch his Omega.

“Come, Merlin,” she said softly, and then, “Gwen?”

Gwen followed her mistress into the castle, Merlin between them. The boy was shivering and casting glances at Arthur that were so inviting, Morgana was frankly surprised the prince kept himself in check. They led him to Arthur’s chambers, ordering a servant to fill a tub with hot water.

“Welcome to Camelot, Merlin,” Morgana said. “I am the Lady Morgana, Prince Arthur’s cousin.” Merlin trembled at the mention of Arthur’s name, a small moan coming from his mouth, and Morgana and Gwen exchanged glances and small smiles.

“Let us help you undress, Merlin,” Gwen said sweetly.

They got Merlin’s boots off, his kerchief, and the rest of his clothing. Morgana saw that he was leaking from his anus, the fluid running slick and clear down his thighs, and she swallowed thickly, thinking about what would shortly be going on in that room.

They’d barely gotten Merlin bathed and out of the tub when Arthur burst in, declaring he was to have a bath. He was sniffing the air again, and Merlin strained toward him in their arms. Morgana tightened her hold, motioning to Gwen with her head to help get him behind the curtains of the bed. They heard splashing and Arthur’s groans and sputters.

“Perhaps we should get out of the way?” Gwen suggested, her voice hoarse, and Morgana nodded.

“You go ahead. I’ve a few more things to do.”

Gwen skittered out. “Is there anything you require?” she asked Merlin, whose big, blue eyes were trained in the direction of the tub. Morgana heard Arthur’s footsteps on the floorboards.

“Arthur…” he said with longing, and Morgana backed away. Nobody was paying any heed to her, that was certain. Arthur pushed the curtains aside and hovered over Merlin, taking in every inch of him with his eyes. He lay white and bare, goose pimples covering his flesh, but unashamed of his nakedness. 

“You're for me. Mine.” Arthur said simply, his voice a bit ragged after hours of yelling. There were bruises on his shoulders where he'd repeatedly hit the door and the fingerprints of his knights showed stark on his forearms.

“Yes, yours.” Merlin agreed, his cock unraveling from where it lay on his thigh like a snake awakening from a long nap.

Morgana filled a pitcher of water and put it by the bed, knowing that a marathon of sex would ensue for up to a week. She glanced over her shoulder to see Arthur _sniffing_ all over Merlin’s body, and Merlin writhing in a hedonistic manner underneath his inspection. Arthur nuzzled every crevice, pushing his nose up into Merlin’s armpits and the creases of his thighs, under his knees, and in the crack of his ass where he began to lick the juices oozing from there.

Morgana stumbled back, pulling the curtains, intending to leave, but peeking through a crack in the red velvet curtains instead.

Merlin moaned long and loud as Arthur poked his tongue into his hole, spreading Merlin's legs wide with his hands.

“Oh, Arthur, please…”

Arthur nuzzled his way up, stopping to lick at Merlin’s pink balls. “Please what?” He looked genuinely curious, as if unsure if he was indeed fulfilling his duties as an Alpha. To Morgana, Arthur seemed to be looking at Merlin like a poor starving man looks at a fine banquet of food, unsure of what to feast on first or what ettiquette to use in present company.

“Please, just... Oh!” Merlin arched on the bed when Arthur's long finger entered him, and Morgana felt her own juices begin to flow between her legs.

Arthur growled. His body was naked, firm, and beautiful, and Merlin’s was equally beautiful in another way, all alabaster and lean with black hairs growing from his navel down to his long, crimson cock that continuously leaked a puddle onto his stomach.

Arthur’s cock was quite huge with a knot the size of a large plum at its base, and Morgana shivered at the thought of where it would go.

“You’re ready for me, aren’t you?” Arthur breathed. “I can smell it.” Morgana thought he looked almost crazed with desire. His eyes were glazed, the pupils dilated.

“God, yes. I didn't know where you were or how I'd get to you! My magic tried to find you.” Merlin's breath came in short, shallow pants.

"I felt it, but they wouldn't let me come to you," Arthur moaned mournfully into Merlin's skin, his lips tracing the outline of a hipbone.

"Please, Arthur, fuck me." Merlin finally begged, and Morgana wanted to beg along with him. Arthur threw his head back and cried out, sending a shiver down Morgana's spine.

Crawling up Merlin, he took his mouth greedily with his own, kissing and nipping, his tongue clashing with Merlin’s as Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and the bed trembled beneath them. Merlin wrapped both his arms and his legs around Arthur, holding onto him as they devoured one another. Morgana gripped the curtains as the frame rocked, surprised at the show of magic. She could feel the energy snapping in the air.

Then Arthur let go and flipped Merlin over in one movement, onto his knees, arse high in the air, leaking. He positioned his giant cock at Merlin’s hole, pushing it in as Merlin howled his pleasure for the whole castle to hear. He winced in pain, and Morgana could see Arthur trying to reign himself in, but he was lost in his pleasure and need, and Merlin was pushing back at him, forcing him to continue.

When Arthur's cock was all the way inside Merlin, the knot just touching his rim and Arthur's balls hanging against Merlin’s sack, Arthur bent over, his chest against Merlin’s back, opened his mouth, and sank his teeth into the skin on the base of Merlin's neck, claiming him. At the same time, he gave a thrust, the knot popping inside the rim, and Merlin let out a yell that was more like a howl. Arthur came, blacking out for long seconds, his cum shooting into Merlin’s body with terrific force. It went on and on. Merlin’s orgasm overtook him, his body shuddering with it, his seed shooting over the silken sheets.

“We are tied,” Arthur whispered into Merlin’s ear, but loud enough for Morgana to hear it. “Bonded.”

Morgana saw them shift on the bed until they were on their sides. She knew they were unable to part until the knot settled. She also knew that Arthur would continue to orgasm periodically, and she envied him both the intensity of the sexual experience and the perfection of the union. She’d never seen a look of such utter contentment on her cousin’s face as she did at that moment as he wrapped his arms around his Omega’s middle and they drifted to sleep before their next bout of love making.

She left the room, closing the door softly behind her. In the corridor, she ran into Percival.

“Sir Percival, come with me,” she said, before she could let herself think too much. The knight obediently followed.

Once in her chambers, Morgana ordered Percival to strip.

“Milady?” Percival questioned, even as he began removing his chainmail shirt.

Morgana was already unlacing her bodice. “Tell me you are not one of those who prefer men, Sir Percival,” she said, her fingers faltering.

“Oh, no, milady. I like women just fine,” Percival assured her, his boyish face confused.

“Good, then. I’ve just spent long moments in the chamber with an Alpha and Omega. I’m feeling a bit needy, if you know what I mean. I…um. I’m not going for the traditional way, if that’s okay with you.” She got her dress off and pulled some oil out of her bedside drawer.

Taking a moment to fully appreciate Percival’s truly amazing physique, Morgana then poured some oil into her palm and began to massage the knight’s already half-interested cock. Percival moaned, watching Morgana’s breasts bounce as her hand moved.

“So…oh! What exactly do you mean, milady, about not the traditional way?”

“Well, I certainly don’t want to end up with child,” Morgana replied. She turned around and climbed up on the bed, presenting him with her round bum. “I’d like you to enter through the back gate, Sir knight.”

The look on Percival’s face was priceless. Morgana wiggled her arse provocatively, and Percival blinked and climbed onto the bed. It was definitely a tight fit, but after what she’d just witnessed, having him wedged inside of her made Morgana very wet. As he eased in and out of her, murmuring all manner of prayers to the saints and the virgin to keep him from coming too early, Morgana rubbed herself into a frenzy with her oily fingers and came hard, crying out into the pillow. Percy soon followed, leaning forward to grasp Morgana’s breasts as he jerked into her.

Surprisingly, Morgana found that Percival was a cuddler.

_finis_

 

 

 


End file.
